


Against the Grain

by This is Underwhelming at Best (Sangatsu)



Series: Audience Duplication [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangatsu/pseuds/This%20is%20Underwhelming%20at%20Best
Summary: Yes, it is forbidden to  steal, use or misuse an employer’s assets without permission
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Audience Duplication [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661776
Kudos: 38





	Against the Grain

Humanity has progressed so far and wide that he could watch his aunt marry her girlfriend happily and his grandparents couldn’t do shit about it. Yet he still can’t buy a pen with an alarm system and remote controller. Or better yet, which emits automatic electric shocks if it doesn’t recognize the user’s fingerprints.

Yes he has another pen but it’s a stupid ballpoint which he found on the floor after a meeting some weeks ago. It barely works. It’s not that he always arrives at work with only two pens in his bag, at the start of this month he bought at least  _ six _ , then five of them disappearing at an alarming rate within three weeks. The latest one was his favorite with little cherries prints all over it. Ten minutes ago, before he went to get some iced water, the pen was still situated next to his journal. 

Forget alarm, how about little cameras so he can see whoever the fuck responsible. That way he doesn’t need to look at  _ all  _ of his colleagues in anger every time. 

Until he can bruise someone’s face in the future for that, Leon pours his aggression onto his computer’s keyboard instead.

“Sir.”

Piers places a stack of whatever the heck that is onto Leon’s desk. Between his lips is a lollipop stick. Between his long, pale fingers holding papers and folders is a purple pen with little cherry prints all over. 

Suddenly it’s not the disappearance of his pen that breaks his heart into two.

Piers stares at the endless line of letter S appearing on Leon’s document on screen as his eyes are fixed on the manuscript. “I can help you with this.”

“I’m good.”

Later Raihan takes his hand and drags him to the rooftop once the clock strikes 13. “Okay okay, here it is.” He shields his phone from glaring sunlight and puts the brightness on the highest setting. ”Look at him.”

Leon squints, trying to make out what the fuck is the white blob on the screen he’s staring at as his ass is burning on the hot concrete. “What is this?”

“ _ He _ is my baby boy.”

“Uh huh.”

“I went to Happy Paws last Saturday because a stupid squirrel wouldn’t leave me alone, but instead of shooing it like a cruel stepmother, I decided to become a squirrel father at the ripe age of twenty seven.”

“Huh.”

“And that’s where I got this boy.” It’s a bird. A fluffy white and yellow cockatiel with rosy cheeks. “He’s perfect and I had to own him. Only three hundred pounds.”

“Congratulations.” Nevermind Raihan could’ve bought nuts at the grocery store or supermarket, he looks content with his newfound fatherhood. “Will there be a baby shower?”

Raihan's steals Leon’s Marlboro from his breast pocket. “Maybe after I decide if I want a reputation as a Disney Princess bird dad who teaches birds how to sing September’s chorus and squirrels to crack open walnuts for visitors like in Willy Wonka.”

After Leon lights up Raihan’s stolen cigarette, he's rewarded with a kiss on the cheek. “Kind of too ambitious for an office worker’s dream.”

“Is it really?” Raihan exhales cigarette smoke with a laugh. He leans back onto the wall and lays his head on Leon’s shoulder. “About the mentorship shit… are you for real?”

“I can pass it to Gordie if you don’t want to.”

“Mmm I don’t know.” He sighs and links their arms together. “It sounds fun… I hate working hard though.”

“Hmm.”

“God, why did you think I’m good for that? You know all I’m going to do is make them help me make copies so I can stay on my desk and nap in peace.”

“You’ll love them.”

“I’ll love them. I’ll want to take them under my wings forever. I’ll cry when we have to separate. That’s why I don’t want it.” Their eyes meet as Raihan takes a long drag. He almost chokes on his spit at the realization. “Bitch.”

Leon makes a mocking kissy face. “Come on, it will be fun.”

Raihan grunts around a mouthful of smoke. “Pass.”

“Aw, poor Piers though. Imagine taking care of those kids with  _ Gordie _ . Opal is okay.”

“Oh god now you’re playing dirty. Your crush on him shows every time.”

Leon makes an offended noise. “I don’t want to hear  _ you _ out of everyone on earth saying it.”

“What is that supposed to mean, Lee?”

“I mean all’s fair in love and war.” Leon grips his hair and kisses his lips. “And please stop trying to get someone’s attention by stealing their food. Guy needs to eat.”

It’s always mildly upsetting whenever Leon enters the editorial room empty except for Piers still on his desk eating a protein bar. “Did you have a good lunch?”

Piers raises the protein bar in his hand, not taking his eyes off the crossword puzzle he’s doing with the pen adorned by little cherries print.

Leon bites his lip. “Share a pizza with me?” Maybe Raihan really is not the only one with a clearly apparent crush.

“Nah, I’m okay.” Piers gives him a look. “You can’t just share a pizza with one person in the workplace, everyone will suddenly become your best friend and will rob you.”

“They've eaten lunch.”

“Everyone always has extra room for pizza.” Piers scoffs. “Please, split the bill with me this time.”

“You pay for the side snacks.”

Raihan enters the room with a plastic bowl of salad. “I’ll pay for the drinks.” He places it on Piers’ desk.

The salad is intact, not even one tape holding the lid to the bowl is ripped away. “I thought it’s already within your possession, that’s why I didn’t bother to go to the pantry.”

“Why would I do anything on shits you possess?” Raihan asks before he sips on warm milk from Leon’s mug, the black one with a smiling apple print. “That sounds terrible.” Leon punches his ass.

Piers shakes his head. “I can’t eat both pizza and salad in one sitting, I gotta choose.”

“Do both. Raihan needs more vegetables. You can share with him, he has way too much cheese in his system.” Raihan winks and nods as he gulps on his milk. “And since we have three people here we can split the bill for a decoy pizza others can share so they won’t disturb ours.”

Raihan nods again as he bends down to reach for something under Leon’s chair. “You dropped your cherry pen.” He places it on top of the manuscript pile Piers submitted earlier.   
  
Leon stares at the identical pen in Piers’ breast pocket as the latter is opening his pack of salad. 

Ah yes. He got it bad.


End file.
